A natural gas distribution system can include a natural gas service line that branches off of a main line in order to serve one or more residential or commercial customers. When a service line is replaced or undergoes maintenance, a natural gas utility company traditionally interrupts the flow of gas to the customer for an extended period (for many hours in most cases). The current total cost to connect an interrupted natural gas supply is in the hundreds of dollars per customer (including relighting the pilots and other various associated tasks) for the typical natural gas utility. An uninterrupted supply of natural gas during a service line replacement or maintenance operation would eliminate some of the reconnection tasks, thereby potentially reducing the total service cost. Furthermore, an uninterrupted supply of natural gas would provide additional value to the utility by improving the customer's perception and overall satisfaction with the utility as a service provider.